Which Love is True?
by Cassandra Ariann
Summary: When Tamaki announces that he is going to propose to Haruhi, what will a certain raven-haired host do about it? I mean, it's not like he has a crush on her...right? KyoyaxHaruhi


**Chapter One**

**A/N: Thanks so much for checking out my very first fanfiction! Pretty Pokemon Please read and review.**

**Kyoya's POV**

_-Flashback-_

_ The stars were shining, the moon was out, the scent of flowers was in the air, and I was dancing with Haruhi. Tonight could not have been more perfect. We swirled around the floor amidst the other couples, waltzing our way across the ground. I looked away from the surroundings to gaze into Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes. She was already smiling into mine, and my heart swelled. I had known since the beach that I had feelings for her. I just hadn't noticed how strong. _"Haruhi…" _I began, not sure what I was going to say. _"Yes sempai?" _she asked, looking up at me. _"I…" _I wanted to tell her how I felt, but as luck would have it, a certain blonde imbecile came up to us, complaining about how he hadn't gotten to dance with his daughter yet. Knowing I couldn't deny my best friend, I twirled her around and gave her a little push towards Tamaki. He regarded me with surprise, and I gave him a small smile, bowing. Then, his face lit up and he spun Haruhi around, initiating their dance. _

_My artificial smile turned into a true one of sadness. I wanted her to be happy, and if it was her wish to be with Tamaki, then I would respect that. Of course, you're only assuming that she likes him, a small voice in my head said snidely. I sighed heavily. When they had come back together, they hadn't left each other's side until the other hosts dragged Haruhi out to the dance floor. It was obvious to everyone that Tamaki already loved her, so why shouldn't she return his feelings? _

_It doesn't matter, I decided, pushing my glasses back up my nose. She most definitely didn't like me, the Shadow King. I heard the squeals and booms of fireworks, and turned to observe them. Tamaki and Haruhi caught my eye as they turned to gaze upward as well. I noted that they were holding hands. I adjusted my glasses again and went to the music room to retrieve my things. I had a long night of calculations in front of me concerning the host club's plans two months from now._

_-End Flashback-_

I woke suddenly to the sound of my cell phone ringing. "God, there's only one person it could be at this time of morning," I muttered. As soon as I picked it up and answered the call, my suspicions were confirmed. "Kyoya! I need you to come to club room as soon as you leave your last class, okay?" Tamaki's voice blasted from the phone's tiny speaker. "And why couldn't this wait until we were at school?" I practically growled. "Because I needed you to know as soon as possible!" he replied cheerily. "I swear Tamaki, if you ever wake me this early again…" I began threateningly, but he was already saying, "I'll see you at school Kyoya!" and hanging up. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Then I looked at the clock, which read 6:28, a short two minutes before my alarm would go off. I turned the horrible thing off before it started beeping, mumbling, "Might as well get ready now."

I slipped on my uniform, straightening the tie as I left my room, bag in hand. No one was at the breakfast table, though there was food set out for me. I grabbed a roll, biting into it as I took out my laptop to finish up some homework that would be due in a few months. When the old antique grandfather clock in the dining room struck seven, I stowed my laptop back in my bag, and headed out toward the car. My usual driver, Tachibana, was waiting for me. "Good morning, Kyoya-sama," he greeted me, opening the car door. I replied only with a small nod: Tachibana knew how tired I was in the mornings. When we arrived at the academy, I exited the car with a curt, "Thank you," to Tachibana. He bowed slightly, and then I strode toward the school, joining the masses of students doing the same.

The school day went by without incident, like always. Honestly, I thought to myself, how much easier could these classes get? I sighed, making my way quickly to the club room as Tamaki had requested. As soon as I entered the music room, I glanced around, taking in all the available information. All of the club members were here except for Haruhi. I took my usual spot in my chair by my favorite desk, and asked, "So, what was so important that you had to call before my alarm had gone off?" I was sure to use my special low pressure demon lord glare when I asked. The blonde idiot shuddered, but other than that it had no effect. He surveyed the room with his bright blue eyes, and began to address us all.

"Men, I called you to this room to let you know something very important involving Haruhi." Haruhi? My interest was piqued, though I kept my face neutral. Was there something he knew about her that I didn't? Tamaki cleared his throat nervously and continued. "I…I've decided to ask Haruhi to marry me." The twins' mouths dropped wide open, and Honey looked shocked. Even Mori looked vaguely startled. "It's just, my father has been pressuring me about it, and we have been dating for five months. I know that's not a long time, but…"

I kept my face carefully clear of emotion. While the rest of the club was speechless, Honey asked, "Are you sure Tama-chan? I mean, we all know you love her, but do you think you're ready for this?" Tamaki smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm sure, Honey-sempai. Besides, we wouldn't actually marry until she graduates. That may seem like a long time, but it'll be here before we know it." The twins, still gaping, managed to force out, "Umm…congratulations." Mori just added his usual, "Yeah." "Yes, congrats Tama-chan!" Honey squealed, running forward to embrace his kohai. I forced a smile, and walked up to him to shake his hand. "I won't congratulate you now, you idiot. Only when she says yes." He grinned at me, and I started to feel very confused. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be back," I said, quietly slipping out the door.

I had only made it around the corner when the need to hit something overwhelmed me. Turning to the wall, I slammed my fists against it, which hurt my hands more than I had thought it would. With that urge gone, I simply stood there for a moment, gathering my cool façade around me once again. I was just about ready to go back to the club room when I spotted Haruhi walking down the pink hallway, towards me.

**Haruhi's POV**

Thank goodness I finally finished tutoring Momoka Kurakano, I thought to myself while climbing the stairs to the music room's floor. It's become a bit awkward since she found out I was a girl. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are probably going to strangle me for being so late. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Kyoya standing outside the club room door. I assumed he heard my footsteps as he looked over at me. "Hey Kyoya-sempai. Sorry I'm so late…" I called out as I approached him. "Hello, Haruhi," he responded, looking at me, cool as ever. I was about to explain where I had been when I examined him a bit closer. Something about him seemed a bit off. He looked a bit distracted, maybe even a little nervous. "Sempai, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He adjusted his glasses so that they glared in the light, replying, "Yes, I am fine." I shrugged and muttered, "Well, I had better get inside," when I tripped over nothing and the floor came to meet my face. I braced myself for the impact, but Kyoya caught my wrist, using the momentum to swing me around until his other hand caught mine. "Kyoya-sempai, thank you…" I began to say, when I realized how close together our faces were. My mind flashed back to the slightly similar situation that occurred at the beach, when he had decided to teach me a lesson using slightly abnormal methods. I looked up into his onyx eyes, which were easily visible through his glasses. "Haruhi," he whispered. I was about to ask what was wrong when his lips came crashing down on mine, cutting off all of my thoughts from that day. I stiffened for a moment, not used to the sensation, but relaxed as the warmth from his mouth seemed to spread through my body. Not totally in control or aware of my actions, my arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He moaned quietly and wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing me against him.

Finally we broke apart, gasping for air. My mind suddenly cleared, and I immediately pushed him away, astonished at what I had just done. Kyoya looked rather shocked as well. "W-what just h-happened?" I stuttered. Kyoya raised a hand to his lips, a curious expression on his face. "I'm not quite sure…" he admitted. He paused, and then started to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. I grabbed the bag I had dropped, then sprinted down the hallway in search of the nearest bathroom. I needed some time to think alone. Thankfully, upon rounding a corner I found one. I rushed into the empty restroom, promptly locking myself in one of the stalls. There, I sat down on my bag, burying my face in my hands.

**A/N: Sorry, I kind of rushed the story, but it all just came pouring out. I promise it'll get better from here! x)**


End file.
